Surprises
by DarrenShanIsMine
Summary: When Percy Jackson meets the Sisters Grimm! Ooo what will happen? What is the truth about Veronica? Will Puck beat up Percy? Read it. I don't blame u if you thought it sucked, though. R&R!


**hey guys. i was too lazy to put this in the crossover section. sorry. =P well, this is what i think would happen if percy jackson & the olympians met the sisters grimm. enjoy!!!**

**Sabrina and Puck are 16. Daphne is 12. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are around 16 or 17.**

As Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne were walking around the streets of Manhattan, they noticed a punk girl, a boy with black hair and green eyes, and a blonde girl looking at them queerly.

"Why are they staring at us?" Daphne asked.

"Beats me. It would be fun to stalk them," Puck said.

"Puck!!" Sabrina cried, punching him in the stomach.

"Wait...they're...getting...away...." Puck said, staring after them as they rounded a corner. "After them!!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes but followed anyways.

**So then they followed them for a little while and then...**

"Puck, I think they suspect something," Daphne said, after seeing the blonde girl look back multiple times.

Sure enough, the black-haired boy and his friends stopped.

"Okay, who are you and what do you want?" he said, taking a pen out of his pocket.

"Percy, they're mortals....Riptide....blah blah..." was all of what Sabrina could catch of what the blonde haired girl said.

Puck drew a switchblade.

"Pu-Robin, where'd you get that?" Sabrina cried.

The green-eyed boy seemed to get madder.

"OK, you asked for it!" he cried. He swung the sword and it pierced Sabrina's arm.

"OW! What was that for! You're gonna get it, pal," she ranted.

The blonde girl seemed to stare at Percy in amazement.

"Percy, they're part god!!" she yelped.

**What Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were thinking...**

_I didn't mean to swing Riptide! I've lost control with too many bad experiences!!!_-- Percy

_I TOTALLY DID NOT SEE THAT ONE COMING._--Thalia

_We have to get them back to Camp Half-Blood and tell Chiron!!_--Annabeth

**Back to the Grimm group...**

_WE TOTALLY SHOULD GET McDONALD'S RIGHT NOW._--Puck

_These people are nuts. But maybe they're Everafters... SQUEAL!!!!--_Daphne

_Part god?? What???_--Sabrina

**Neutral Pov**

"Um, there is something you should know," Annabeth said.

"Blah blah Athena blah Greek gods blah Percy blah Poseidon blah Thalia blah Zeus blah blah blah Half-Blood...." she rambled on.

"You mean to tell us we're demigods."

"Yup."

"But my parents are human."

"????"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! That is the funniest practical joke anybody has EVER told me," Daphne cried, surprising everyone.

"Can we at least tell you about REAL stuff at Camp Half-Blood? Otherwise, we'll stalk you," Thalia said.

"Through rainbows!!" cried Percy.

"Uggghhhh. If you're going to be soo impolite about it, go ahead. But you're really annoying," Sabrina said.

"Your face is annoying," Percy said.

"Your life is annoying!"

"Your...um....let's go home," Percy responded, knowing that he'd actually lost a fight to a girl. Anger bubbled up inside of him. Hey, bubbles. Hey, bubbles remimded him of the sea...home....Poseidon....

{Percy woke up twenty minutes later in an ambulance because he went delirious. He went nuts.}

**After that little "incident"...**

"Wow, Mrs. Grimm, you make the best...purple soup!" Annabeth said, trying to be polite.

"Oh yes, I got it from Japan. The key is in the asparagus," Granny Relda replied, trying to be polite.

"So, moving on. Anyways, tell us what you were telling us this afternoon," Puck said, relaxing and putting his feet up on the table.

**The story.**

Veronica stiffened.

"Is there something wrong, dearie?" Henry asked.

And suddenly the room went white, and Sabrina swore she saw a peacock or two somewhere in her mind. When the room changed back to normal, Veronica was gone.

Hera, wife of Zeus, was sitting in her place.

"Hera?!" Annabeth cried. "You're only supposed to be with Zeus! Not Henry here!"

"HE CHEATS ON ME!! I FINALLY GOT FED UP. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOUR HUSBAND RAN AROUND MARRYING EVERY MORTAL HE SAW?!" Hera/Veronica exploded. " I got really fed up with it!!"

"But that all was supposed to change after WWII!!" Percy cried.

"Do you see Thalia or yourself here?" Heronica cried. **(haha...I like the new name)**

Percy blushed.

"Yeah, and Henry was so nice and so sweet!!" she cried.

Puck got excited and his wings sprouted out of his back, lifting him several feet above the ground.

Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia stared in shock.

"Puck? As in...A Midsummer's Night's Dream Puck?" Thalia cried.

"Yep. But my father's dead," Puck said, pretending to cry and lowering his eyes.

"King Oberon? Oh, no!! I'm sorry. I f-feel so bad!!" Annabeth said.

"Yes. And he was my favorite parent!!" Puck responded.

"Oh, suck it up, faerie boy, that happened years ago and you didn't even like him," Sabrina scowled.

Suddenly, Heronica left.

Henry and Granny Relda had not gotten over the fact that Veronica was Hera.

"She dumped me and cheated!!" cried Henry.

* * *

**Like it? I know it sucked. But this has been swirling around in my head for days.**

* * *


End file.
